The Second Plan
by Froststar423
Summary: When Dimentio passes on to the next world, not everyone is ready to give him up.  Dimi Fic!
1. Chapter 1

"Ahaha, my dear Mimi… Can't you see that it's all just a game no one can win?"

Mimi bolted upright in her bed. She'd had that dream for the third time this week. She didn't know what it meant, or what it was talking about. She didn't even know who was speaking- all she knew was that laugh. Like it or not, that was Dimentio's laugh. She balled her fists in frustration.

_I don't _want _to have dreams about him! _she thought to herself angrily. _He's mean and he doesn't like me, and he isn't even around anymore, and now he has to annoy me in my sleep?_ She knew all too well that annoyance wasn't why Mimi was frustrated. Although she might have once had feelings for Dimentio, they were long gone, now. She knew for a fact he was dead, and that she was living a good life, and if he were still here, that life would be absolutely ruined. Count Bleck and Lady Timpani would be once again separated, O'Chunks would live a life of crime once more, and Nastasia… Well, Nassy probably wouldn't mind all that much. Mimi didn't have much more time to think about that, when there was a knock on her door.

"Mimi, are you awake?" a small voice called out softly.

"Yes," she responded through the door. "What is it?"

"I have an important package to be taken directly to you."

Mimi smiled. Her perfume must have finally come in.

"Be right with you," she called out, pulling on her sundress. When she was decent, she opened the door, only to see Mario on the other side.

"Mario? For starters, what are you doing at Merlee's castle?"

"Like I said, delivering a package."

"Okay, change of questions: why are you delivering packages to Merlee's castle?"

He shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, an arrow like thing appeared out of nowhere, and slid directly diagonally across Mario's body, leaving a square behind. Mario disappeared.

"I'll never understand how he does that…" She shrugged and shut the door. Mimi went back to her bed and opened- no, _tore_ open the package- only to find another box. And another. And another. Finally, she got down to a box about four inches high, and two inches wide. She opened the final box, and slid out the perfume from inside.

_Dimented _by Dimentio.

Her stomach dropped out, and she felt as though she would be sick. Dimentio. The dreams. The perfume. It was connected, she was sure of it. She felt like she should go to someone about it, such as Lady Merlee, but she realized quickly Merlee would be opposed to any plans of investigation Mimi might have. Who could possibly benefit from Dimentio coming back? The answer hit her like a ton of bricks.

Nastasia was standing in her usual place in Flopside, near a heart pillar. When Mimi reached her, she immediately started talking about the Count.

"Have you heard anything from him? I'll bet he and Lady Timpani are having tons of fun wherever they are. Maybe they-" It went on and on. When she was finished, Mimi held up the bottle of perume.

Nastasia straightened her glasses, peering at the bottle. "Hmm… I suppose it smells nice, but you need to think about more important things, 'k?"

"Nassy," Mimi said impatiently. "Read the bottle."

"_Dimented…._" she read out loud. Then she gasped. "Dimentio? He's… He's back?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders helplessly. "That I can't tell you, seeing as I have no idea. But I've been having these dreams where he told me- y'know, something- and then this came in the mail this morning via Mario. I need your help."

"With?" Mimi couldn't tell if Nastasia wasn't catching on, or if she didn't want to.

"Finding him, and bringing him back."

"He betrayed the Count!"

"And the the Count betrayed us!" Mimi was screaming now. "He left us to rot! He wasn't even going to create a good world for us! How is he different from Dimentio?"

Nastasia pulled back as though she had been stung. "How could you say that? After everything he's ever done for you…"

"Dimentio has done more for me than the Count. Heck, I'll bet O'Chunks has, too!"

Nastasia just shook her head. "I don't know why you're doing this."

"Can't you see? We both want something. You want Count Bleck back- wait for me to finish," she said as Nastasia opened her mouth. "And I want Dimentio back. What do you say? Two goombas with one jump?"

Nastasia stood dumbfounded for a moment. "I- well, ah… This had better work, 'k?"

Mimi smiled. Of course it would.


	2. Chapter 2

Nastasia was walking down a dark street, in between to dark buildings, with dark people mingling along the sides occasionally.

_Why did I let Mimi talk me into this? _she thought to herself in despair. _This is a bad, bad, bad idea… The Count will _not _be pleased._

Just then a shadowy figure shuffled up to her and tried to get in her face.

"Spare some change, spare some change?" he said over and over.

Nastasia pushed past him, trying to ignore the never ending laughter that was now being choked out of his mouth. He was laughing uncontrollably, and as he left, she heard him make soft sobs in between the chortles.

She shivered- this wasn't going to be fun. Finally, she found the little shop she was looking for. It looked like it was probably the shabbiest place in the alley- including the cardboard boxes some of the dark people slept in. As she stepped onto the doormat, something occurred to her.

_Is it safe here? Will Anastasia even let me in? _Questions like that zoomed around her as she knocked on the door.

Mimi sat up in her bed, sweating. _That dream again! Will it _ever _go away?_

She stood up slowly, taking her time to stretch like a cat. She walked over to her mirror, seeing the dark rings under her eyes. She heaved a heavy sigh and got out her makeup bag.

She had to look her best today.

A slot opened up from the other side of the door.

"What's the password?"

Nastasia sighed; Anastasia went to such extremes.

"'Disorder rules all.'"

The slot slammed shut and the door opened just wide enough to let through her slim body and closed again behind her.

She looked around, curious, and took herself to be in a bar. All around her, people were drink 10 ups and sashaying around in a drunken way.

Just then, Nastasia set eyes upon a mirror, reflecting herself, only a little older.

"Hello, Sister."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry, I write the shortest chapters ever. I've written chapters that are around two sentences before. I'll try to do better guys! If I don't think I'll be able to add a new chapter quickly, I'll make it super long, just so you guys will get bored. :) Just kidding.**

Mimi opened the door to her room, half expecting to see Mario there again. She sighed and stepped out into the hall, closing and locking the door behind her. Wasn't there _someone_ that could help her? She had Nastasia, but Nassy hadn't reported in since she went to see her sister. Mimi wondered vaguely if she was in trouble, but soon rationalized that Nastasia was visiting her _sister_, not the Godfather.

She sighed again and pulled out her cell phone.

_One new message,_ it told her. She opened the message, but there were no words. She turned up her volume a little, and heard... something. Upon turning it up even louder, she realized it was laughter. Terrible, haunting, beautiful laughter. Laughter from the dreams.

"Ahahaha- dearest Mimi... I'm waiting!"

Chills went up and down her spine, and she looked for a return number, but turned up empty. What was happening? Was she going crazy? She shivered again and opened up her phone once more. She sent a quick message:

_Nassy,_

_Where have you been? I need you to bring back what you've found._

~_Mimi_

Nastasia frowned. Mimi would have to wait.

She turned back to her sister, Anastasia.

"So," Anastasia said carelessly. "What do you need from me?" She leaned back against a bar stool, examining her nails.

"Haven't you heard about the whole business with the Void?"

She laughed roughly. "I should've known you had a hand in that. Except it failed, and nothing perfect little '_Nassy' _ does ever goes wrong. After all," she was geting louder and louder. "You're the best daughter Dad ever had! He didn't even need me! No one needed me! They had perfect little you!"

People began to crane their necks towards the conversation.

"Anastasia," Nastasia began carefully. "You and I both know that Dad didn't have a favorite, and if you had stuck around long enough, you would know that."

Whoops. That hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare talk to me about what I should and shouldn't do! This is my bar! This is my town! This is my life!"

* * *

Mimi glared at her phone, as if it was to blame for Nastasia's silence. She walked out of the mansion to her car, where she proceeded to cry.

_Why is this all so difficult? Why can't you just come back, Dimentio? My plan is going to fail, and you'll be stuck down there in the Underwhere forever!_

_ It's going to be alright. I believe in you._

Mimi froze. Dimentio?

_Dimentio, are you there? Can you hear me?_

_ It will all be okay soon._

_ What will? Where are you?_

But she just heard silence.

_Dimentio? _she called out mentally. _I love you._

More silence. Mimi sighed and took a few steps.

_I love you, too, Mimi._

Mimi smiled once more, and kept walking. Her need to find him was growing stronger and stronger. _I love you, too. _The words were echoing throughout her head, bouncing around, bringing warmth. This would work. She could feel it.


End file.
